Love's Burning Promise aka Spike to the Rescue!
by spuffy4eva101
Summary: Angelus is back and kidnaps Buffy. Can Spike save her? (Spuffy!) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
*  
  
Spike was in his crypt drinking a lot because Buffy was being mean to him again. He was sitting in his chair with his shirt off. He had pale skin and rock hard abs. He was really hot, even when he was depressed.  
  
Dawn came running in.  
  
Spike looked up and was scared. "Nibblet, is everything okay? Is it Buffy?"  
  
Dawn was crying and all she could do was nod her head.  
  
"WHat happened?" said Spike. "Tell me!" He shook her a little bit.  
  
"Buffy ... " Dawn cried finally. "Angelus ... he's back and he took her!"  
  
"Oh God no!" Spike exclaimed. He grabbed a shirt but didn't button it. "Where were they last? Do you know where he's taken her?"  
  
Dawn nodded miserably. "He took her to the old mansion. you have to hurry, when he took her, he bragged that he was going to turn her!"  
  
"Into a vampire?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes!" Dawn answered and started crying again.  
  
"Run back to Red and tell her to get the ensoulment spell ready in case I'm too late," Spike said as he hurried out of the crypt.  
  
Dawn ran after him. "wait, where are you going?"  
  
Spike turned and looked at her intently. "I'm going to kill Angelus."  
  
*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have a lot more of this story. Thanx to my friend Ashley who's my beta. ::hugs ashley:: I love you Ashley. Like a sister, though. No matter what stupid Tiffany says, I am NOT a lez. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Dawn ran to tell Willow to get the spell ready to give Buffy back her soul. Willow understood and ran to get the ingredients together and to find an Orb of Thesulah for the spell.  
  
Spike ran with preternatural speed to the mansion on Crawford Street. Before he entered, he could spell Buffy's blood. Even though Buffy had been mean to him and beat him up and called him a dead, evil soulless thing, Spike knew she loved him. And he loved her more than anything in the world. He didn't need a soul to love her. She was his everything.  
  
Spike smelled the blood and ran into the mansion. "Buffy!" he yelled desperately. "Buffy where are you?" He followed the scent of her blood until he found her in one of the bedrooms. Angelus was bent over her and was slitting his wrist. He was going to make her drink his blood and become a vampire!  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Spike cried. He ran over to Angelus and pushed him away.  
  
"She's mine!" Angelus snarled. "I'm going to make her my vampire queen and you can't do anything about it! Get out of the way, boy, and let me do this!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Spike said.  
  
"You *are* dead, you idiot!" the other vampire said.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open. "Spike?" she asked weakly. "Is that you?"  
  
Spike kneeled beside the bed. "Yes, baby, it's me. How are you?"  
  
"Cold, Spike," she whispered. "I'm so cold."  
  
Spike could hear her heartbeat slowing down and struggling. "You need blood, love," he said gently.  
  
Across the room, Angelus growled. "And I'm going to give it to her!" He lunged at Spike but Spike was ready for him. He pulled out a stake at right when Angelus fell on him.  
  
"Aarrgghhh!!" Angelus bellowed when the stake went into his stomach. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Spike pulled the stake out of Angelus' stomach and took aim. The stake found the other vampire's heart and with a look of bewilderment, Angelus crumbled into dust.  
  
Spike ran over to the bed. "Buffy, Buffy are you still alive?"  
  
"Yessss..." Buffy hissed in pain.  
  
"I have to get you to the hospital, you need a transfusion. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Not ... enough ... time ..." Buffy whispered. "I'm dying, Spike ..."  
  
"NO!!" Spike cried. Tears began streaming down his face. "I can't let you die! I love you, Buffy. I love you and I can't lose you!"  
  
Buffy smiled weakly. "I'm sorry ..." she whispered. "I ... love you too ... Spike ..." she said, then her eyes fell closed and her hearbeat faltered.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike cried. "Buffy, wake up!"  
  
But Buffy didn't wake up. She would be dead any minute. Spike wasn't thinking straight and all he could think of was how much he loved her. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. So, he made a decision, knowing it was something that Buffy would hate him for.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! FerretGirl1, Violet22, Hermioneginnyrox, Vampire_Slayer1, Skye15, and Little-miss-likes-to-slay. Thnx so much!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Spike morphed into game face and bit down on his own wrist. The blood started flowing out and he held it over Buffy's mouth. The first few drops hit her lips and nothing happened. Then Buffy's tongue licked her lips. After a few more drops, Buffy grabbed Spike's arm and latched onto his wrist with her mouth.   
  
Spike cried as the woman he loved drank his blood. The pulling at his wrist was erotic and he tried not to think about how hot it was. He knew Buffy would never want to be a vampire. She had called him a disgusting dead thing because he was a vampire, and now she ould be the thing she hated.  
  
Spike laid down beside her. His unbuttoned shirt fell open and Buffy snuggled up against his bare chest while she sucked at his wrist. Spike closed his eyes and tried not to think about how wonderful it would be for Buffy to be a vampire. His childe.  
  
Spike pulled his wrist away from her. "That's enough now," he said brokenly. He was sad that she was going to lose her soul, and hoped that Willow could get all the things together soon that she needed for the ensoulment spell.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I can't believe you are putting together an ensoulment spell," Xander said as he paced the Magic Box. "Buffy hates vampires. She wouldn't want to be one. I say that if Angelus turned her, we stake her."  
  
"Oh my god how can you say that?" Dawn cried. "Buffy is my sister and I love her! I don't care if she's a vampire, as long as she's not dead again!"  
  
Xander frowned. "A vampire IS dead. A vampire Buffy isn't the same as a brought-back-to-life Buffy!"  
  
"Oh, I can have a zombie for a sister but not a vampire? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Dawn!" Willow exclaimed. "Buffy isn't a zombie! The spell I did to raise her brought her back ..."  
  
"You mean pulled her out of heaven!" Dawn yelled. "I hate you! I ripped her out of heaven and probably away from Mom!" Then she turned to Xander. "And I hate you too! You want to kill her! I've lost everyone in my life and you want to kill everyone else. I hate you! Get out get out get out!"  
  
Xander and Willow ignored her and treated her like she wasn't there. They were always ignoring Dawn. Dawn turned around to run out crying, but the tears in her eyes were making everything blurry. She ran into the table and turned it over. There was a big crash as glass shattered.  
  
"Oh Goddess, NO!!!" Willow cried.  
  
The Orb of Thesulah had been shattered.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. It was the hunger that did it. She was totally hungry and couldn't stay asleep anymore. The hunger crawled under her skin and through her veins and she couldn't stand it! She wanted to eat so badly, but she didn't know if she could move. She felt funny and weak.  
  
"It's alright, luv," Spike said in her ear.  
  
Buffy turned and saw the vampire she loved looking at her. "Hungry," she said.  
  
"I know, luv," Spike said. He looked so very sad. "But you have to wait for Red to do the spell.  
  
Buffy frowned. She didn't understand what Spike was talking about. All she knew was that she was so very hungry. "Eat ...." she said, and whimpered.  
  
"Oh, pet, I know you want to eat. Trust me, okay? You have to wait."  
  
Buffy began to cry. She was so hungry she didn't know what to do, and Spike wouldn't let her eat anything. She didn't understand anything!  
  
"You're pretty weak, huh?" Spike said.  
  
Buffy nodded and whimpered. "Hungry ..." she repeated.  
  
"Okay. I'll go get you something to eat if you promise to stay right here, okay?" Spike said.  
  
Buffy tried to smile, but the pain was just too great. She whimpered again and curled up into a fetal position.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'll just run to the butcher shop and come right back with something for you, okay?"  
  
Buffy didn't hear him. The hunger hurt too bad.  
  
***  
  
"Dawn, you're such a clumsy little bitch!" Xander screamed.  
  
Willow started crying. "I can't believe you didn't look where you were going! Now the Orb of Thesulah is broken and we can't give Buffy her soul back! Do you know what this means?" Willow whined.  
  
"That ... that ..." Dawn stuttered, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"It means we'll have to stake Buffy!" Xander said, grabbing a crossbow. "I'm going to the mansion. You'd better hope Spike was able to get there in time, or your Slayer sister is gonna be dust."  
  
Dawn cried and threw herself at Xander. "oh, no, please don't kill her! We can get another Orb! We can put her in chains until we get one, so she won't hurt anyone! Willow, tell him!"  
  
"She's right, Xander," Willow said. "I should be able to get another Thesalean Orb on eBay in a few days! You don't have to kill Buffy just because you hate vampires!"  
  
"Even if you get another Orb, Willow, Buffy will still be a vampire! She'll be a dirty filthy soulless dead evil nothing of a vampire and that's disgusting!" Xander pulled away from Dawn where she was clutching at his legs. "i'm going to go put her out of her misery now."  
  
And with that, Xander set off for the mansion.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Spike was gone and Buffy was hungry. She was so hungry she thought she could eat a super large pan supreme pizza. Dipped in blood. Wait. What? Where did that thought come from?  
  
Buffy didn't have time to consider her thoughts. Suddenly she realized that she heard something nearby. Thud, thud, thud. Buh bum buh bum. Like a drum. The sound was making her mouth water for some reason.  
  
Buffy found that she wasn't as weak as she thought. She got up and walked toward the sound. It got louder. Buh bum buh bum. Now, there were more sounds like it. More drums, and they were all being played. She got outside. It was night, and she looked up. She could see the stars brighter than she had ever seen them before. The night sky seemed to be alive.  
  
She turned towards the drums. She saw a man walking behind a little old lady. The man looked shifty. He was eyeing the old woman's purse like he was going to steal it.  
  
Buffy watched in horror as the man pulled the old woman into an alley. Buffy ran over to the dark alley.  
  
"What are you doing, young man?" the old woman said.  
  
"Hand over your money lady, and I won't hurt you," he said evily. Then he pulled out a shiny knife. "At least not too badly."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
The criminal looked at Buffy, then looked behind her. "Well, where are they?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said. She was starting to get hungry again.  
  
"The person who's my own size, where are they?" the mean, evil man said.  
  
"Shut up, asshole," Buffy snarled, then morphed into game face without knowing it. The man screamed like a little girl.  
  
"Run," Buffy said to the little old lady, and the woman ran away with her money still safe.  
  
"Why am I so hungry?" Buffy asked no one in particular. "And why does your neck look like it would make a nice snack?"  
  
The man began backing away, but found his back to the wall and no way to escape.  
  
"I'm hungry," Buffy said. "And it seems like you'd taste pretty good."  
  
The man screamed when Buffy bit him, but his screams soon died off as Buffy drank the life out of him.  
  
Buffy had never felt such a rush as she guzzled the evil man's blood. It wasn't nasty like she would have thought. Instead, it tasted good! Like coca cola! Only not too bubbly that you can't drink it fast. It was smooth and hot and she felt it run down her neck and soak into her shirt. She was a little messy with it, but it was just so good! Like icecream and chocolate and lazagna all mixed together! Only not gross like that would be in real life.   
  
She stopped drinking when the man's heart stopped pumping the blood out of his torn artery. She stood up straight and licked her lips. She wanted more.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What have you done, Buffy?" Spike said when he found Buffy standing in a dark alley covered in blood on the way back from the butcher shop.  
  
"I'm a vampire," Buffy said with wonder in her voice.  
  
"Yes," Spike said.  
  
"I remember ... Angelus? And then you killed him. And then ... I don't know ... why don't I remember? What happened?"  
  
"I turned you. I sired you," Spike explained. "I couldn't bear the thought of going on with my unlife without you, so I turned you into the thing you most hate. I'm so sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry I did this too you. I love you so much, Buffy. I'm so sorry!" Tears began falling down his face.  
  
Buffy ran into his arms. "It's okay, baby," she said. "it's okay, I don't mind! Ever since Willow tore me out of heaven like a bitch high on crack, I haven't wanted to live. But now that I'm dead, I feel happy! My demon is glad to be in such a strong, slayer body. I feel so strong and happy, now that I'm a vampire!"  
  
"You won't be happy when they give you your soul back, luv," Spike said mournfully.  
  
"I don't need a soul!" Buffy exclaimed. "You don't have one, and you're fine! I don't WANT a soul if it means being depressed and sorry I killed someone."  
  
Spike looked behind Buffy back in the dark of the alley and saw the dead man that Buffy had just killed, the criminal she had just sucked all the blood out of. he saw that she had killed him dead. She had killed a human being and if she had her soul she would hate herself for it. Spike vowed to take her away from Sunnydale so the others in the Scooby Gang couldn't give her soul back to her and make her feel bad.  
  
"Come on, pet," Spike said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy said, mystified.  
  
"We're going to get the Nibblet and then we're getting the hell off of the hellmouth!"  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, and then they went to get Dawn.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Spike and Buffy sneaked in the dark to the Summers's house. There was no one there. So they went to the Magic Box. They peeked in the window and saw Willow on the phone and Dawn crying.  
  
"Get her attention," Buffy said to Spike and Spike did. Spike lightly tapped on the window of the magic shop and Dawn looked up. She saw that it was Spike and she smiled. But she was worried about Buffy and didn't see her yet so it was a worried little smile. She glanced at Willow like she was going to say somehting, then looked back at Spike but he was shaking his head emphatically NO. She nodded in understanding and sneaked towards the door. Willow didn't notice because she was ignoring her again.  
  
Dawn sneaked out the door. "Spike," she stage whispered. "What happened? Is Buffy okay?"  
  
"Buffy's okay, but we have to get out of here. Did Willow get all the stuff together for the spell?"  
  
"No, Willow didn't get all the stuff together for the spell. I mean, she did, but then I broke the Orb of Thesulah!" Dawn let out a little sob. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Spike grabbed her and hugged her. Which made Dawn startle, because Spike didn't ever hug her, even though he was her best friend in the world and she thought of him as a brother and he thought of her as a little sister. But he was hugging her and it felt nice that someone wasn't ignoring her.  
  
After Spike hugged her, she asked him about it. "Why did you hug me?"  
  
"Oh, Lil Bit, it's great that you broke the orb," Spike said with a smile.  
  
"It is? But what if ... where is Buffy?"  
  
"I'm right here, Dawnie," Buffy said, stepping out of the shadows. Dawn thought she looked more beautiful than ever. She looked even more beautiful than the time she jumped off the tower to save the world and died. She reminded Dawn of a Backstreet Boys song.  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
  
See material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
(from What Makes YOu differnet)  
  
Dawn was so proud to be Buffy's little sister. She threw herself into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. She was too busy hugging her to notice that she had no heartbeat or body temperature.  
  
"Come on, that's enough of that," Spike said, a little embarrassed at all the hugging. He adjusted his pimp daddy chain around his neck. "We have to get out of here, there isn't much time. Where's Xander?"  
  
"Oh it was awful, Spike!" Dawn exclaimed. "Xander wants to stake Buffy because he hates vampires and thinks they are bad evil things. But you aren't a vampire, are you, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy didn't say anything, and Spike cut in. "We have to leave NOW, Bit!" Spike said, and Dawn agreed and they left.  
  
They went to Spike's crypt and behind the crypt was Spike's DeSoto. It was trashy on the inside but it was all they had. So they all got in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy and Dawn asked.  
  
"Wherever we want," Spike answered, and they drove out of the cemetary and out of Sunnydale.  
  
The End. To be continued in a sequel, if I get enough reviews and people want me to.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
To Stacie and Chris.  
  
Chris, thank you so much for sticking up for me and telling me to keep going. Believe me, a flame like Stacie left doesn't bother me in the least bit, and isn't discouraging to me. You're a sweet person and I appreciate your kind words.  
  
Stacie, I understand that you became upset when you saw the flame I left on that B/A badfic. The thing is, I left it as a joke. I know the writer, we're friends. Believe me, I know how to spell 'hair'. And 'you'. And 'stupid'. I would like to point out that the flame you left for me wasn't so much a flame as a ship bashing. Perhaps in the future, when you criticize someone, you can stick to the things like diction (word choice) and the need of a beta reader instead of making comments on the delusion of an entire corner of the fandom.  
  
To everyone else who commented:  
  
Thank you.  
  
--Spuffy4eva 


End file.
